bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The evil dude
- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 18:56, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Vandal's Please stop insulkting them. It does no good and may provoke more vandalism out of them. It may even get them happy to think your getting mad. If you do it again I'll take a point away from you. Okay,okay!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:17, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Leaked Pics Seeing as how you undid your own edits, I'm guessing you already realized this, but just in case you don't... The leaked pics have been officially released now, and it's even on BZPower, so it's safe to put them up now. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 15:15, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratualations, The evil dude! You are the User of the Month for December 2007! Keep up the good work! [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 19:24, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Bruisers Greg has said that "bruisers" wasn't referring to a species name; it was just a word used to describe the creatures (which I believe he said was Krekka's species). That's why Kazi kept reverting it. You want me to delete it? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 18:44, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah I wasn't trying to be mean or anything. -Kazi22 Talk 6 February 2008 :Id like to say, congratulations. Its not often someone fills up the entire recent changes page with good edits. :D - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 19:39, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Off-Topic RS Hi do you know me from the RS''W? I'm Nick_Advent on there too,and on every other Wikia Wiki =)--Nick_advent22:31, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Proof You said you think but I need real proof because I don't see an article on BS01. BTW keep your eyes open for User talk:71.228.111.96 because I think he needs a block. User:Kazi22 18 February 2008 Thank You but don't forget about User talk:71.228.111.96 because I think he needs a block for putting nasty stuff on this site. User:Kazi22 18 February 2008 Sorry You Work so hard I thought you were one. User:Kazi22 18 February 2008 Nomination I nominated you for rollback rights. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 01:43, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Nynrah Ghosts Why did you redirect that page? The Nynrah Ghosts are a group. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 18:59, 1 May 2008 (UTC) There is only one species of Matoran. Also, the Nynrah Ghosts are not affiliated with a certain element; there are many different types. They are distinct because they are highly skilled craftsmen who live on the island of Nynrah. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 17:53, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! Why not "the good dude"??? Not that i hate evil........Toafan13 19:17, 5 August 2008 (UTC) BS01 Hey, I remember you...well, hello! Nice to see you again. I miss BS01, 'cuz Swert didn't pay for the server, and it's down. >_< Well, happy day! Mezzik 04:31, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards! Woah!!!!!!! I was half expecting them to be (bleeped out word!), but thay wer soooo kool. I think you could make them better, but they are only prototypes. Do you have a yugioh card maker account? I do. it's Breeze200! XD! --'''That' Devil TDC 05:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC)! How to change the main picture of a toa or something else that doesnt have one? :)